wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
A Clash in Whispy Woods
A Clash in Whispy Woods also known as Senna and Hibiki is the Seventy-Eighth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in November 16, 2016. Synopsis Senna notices a code carved into one of the the stone tablet concludes that it is from her sister. She acknowledges that she must find her sister. Plot The Episode begins at King Dedede's castle in Izumo. In the Throne Room, King Dedede demands to Customer Service why he can't get any more monsters. Kiba explains that Dedede owes $19+, but Dedede, angered, says that he is not going to pay them. Toshiya asks Dedede how he's going to get rid of Kirby despite of the Adepts serving him. King Dedede pulls out a book titled Encyclopedia of Arcades says that he'll take care of Kirby using this and by summoning Budo then Merek will go and carry out the plan. Tiff was reading a book when she lost sight of Kirby. She asked Tuff and Tokkori if they had any idea where Kirby would be. Worried, the trio goes to search for Kirby. Tokkori starts complaining that Kirby is gone for good and that they should just go home. Tiff and Tuff don't give up hope and drag Tokkori along with them. Little did they know, that Kirby was nearby staring in the sky until he comes across an apple. Kirby from before, starts to eat the apple, when he notices a second and a third and many more apples leading to the forest. He eats all the apples on the way and even takes one from Rick. Kirby eats the trail of apples all the way into the forest and Paul Gekko Junior and his gang followed him. Tiff, Tuff, and Tokkori encounter Rick who says that Kirby just entered the forest; the trio also go into the forest. Rick spots Melman coming from the forest and asked him what he was doing. Melman replied and says that he just sent a letter from King Dedede. After searching for a while, Tokkori decides decide to camp out for the night with no sign of Kirby. However, Tiff tells them that they should go to the right to go tell Chief Bookem that Kirby is missing. Unfortunately, it turns out that they are lost and Tokkori starts to panic. Tiff tells Tokkori to fly in the air and see if he can find a way out. Meanwhile in the forest covered mountains, Paul Gekko Junior and his group discovered the stone tablet in an ancient temple. Senna notices a code carved into one of the the stone tablet concludes that it is from her sister. She acknowledges that she must find her sister. Meeting up with Kirby and Tiff's group, the voice causes a tremor on Paul Gekko Junior's group and the Revolutionary Army. The group becomes scared and looks around to find nobody there. Whispy then uproots his roots and use them as a barrier to prevent the Revolutionary Army from running. Whispy Woods appears and says that the rebels were here to destroy him since they survived the Grand Civil War. He spreads out his branches and drops hundreds of apples on them, burying them in a mountain of apples. Kirby attempts to suck them up, but his mouth just got flooded with them. Right after the event, King Dedede and Escargoon show up, commenting on how the group is buried under an "appleanche". Whispy thanks Dedede for warning him about the intruders and also states that he is defenseless without his apples. Escargoon then tells Whispy that they are after him and Dedede claims that he used the letter so he could follow Melman into showing them the location of the leader. Shocked, Whispy realizes that Budo and Merak wants to cut down the whole forest. The king whips out a laser chainsaw and charges toward Whispy, slicking him in half. Whispy's body falls on the apple pile, knocking Paul Gekko Juniorm Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Tokkori and the group out of the pile. In the pile of the forest, Kirby and the gang realized that Dedede was making a trap set all along such as laying out the apple trail and tricking Whispy into believe they were trying to destroy him so he can cut down the whole forest. Three of Whispy's followers trap the group yet again, demanding if they were the ones that destroyed Whispy. The group responds that they didn't, but one of the trees smacks Kirby, knocking 3 apples out of him. The three trees converse with the group that if hey could find an apple with Whispy's life force, it could revive him. However, while the 3 trees attempt to save Whispy, Dedede uses his tank's grappler to grab the group of 4 and shove them inside the back compartment of the tank. King Dedede then continues his wrath and starts cutting down the remainder of the trees. Kind Dedede then makes a speech for the citizens of Cappy Town that he is going to turn the once-used to be Whispy Woods into his own private Country Club. This makes the citizens exasperated and Tiff and Tuff start to protest to bring Whispy Woods back. King Dedede sends his Waddle Dees on the duo and goes to tee off Kirby. Kirby then falls asleep and wakes up in an imaginary world surrounded by apples, but there is a sparkling apple that stands out from the rest. Just before King Dedede is about to tee off Kirby, Kirby spits out the sparkling apple which becomes embedded in the ground. The sparkling apple turns out to contain Whispy's life force. Whispy then comes back to life, having Whispy Woods Junior as his offspring and takes Dedede's hammer. He whacks Dedede and Escargoon into the bunker and drops the apples from his tree. Using the hammer, Whispy whacks the apples he dropped into various locations, causing the forest to sprout back to life. The episode then ends with King Dedede and Whispy Woods lost in the forest while Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and Tokkori are eating some of Whispy's apples. In truth, Senna Gekko is told by Whispy Woods Junior that Budo and Merak are in the ancient church. At a ruined church in the middle of a forest, Senna discovers Hibiki Takane the Legendary Samurai being with Budo and Merak. Paul Gekko Junior steps in, and faces off against General Budo and Merak while Senna Gekko and Hibiki speak to each other through sword fighting. When Budo launches a devastating attack Paul Gekko Junior is able absorb it leaving Budo exhausted in defeat. Kirby inhales one of the mechanical arms of Merak's floating throne and transforms into Jet Kirby to strike Merak off his throne. As Senna and Hibiki battle to find out the truth, Makoto Murakumo comes to the rescue, only to be interrupted by Wave, who intervenes, stating he is Makoto's opponent. He rushes at her, but is knocked away by Tatsumi, who was watching the fight in order to make sure no one interfered. Wave argues with Tatsumi, stating that he does not want this fight to happen, and the latter agrees, but says that sometimes you must do things alone, or else you cannot be at peace. Hibiki convinces Wave to stand aside, and hints she has some feelings for him. Hibiki and Senna resume their fight once more, with Senna punching her on the stomach, disarming her in the process. Senna had come to the conclusion that Hibiki would soon pass her in skill and strength. This is because she believed that boys grow up to be stronger than girls, and she noticed just how much Hibiki had already caught up to her current skills. So, when she started growing breasts, she became discouraged. Kisarah appears and tells her that if Hibiki ever beat her, it was because of his skills. The fact that he was a boy and she was a girl did not matter. It was his goal to be as good as her. They promised that one of them would become the greatest swordsman in the world. Senna thanked of Kisarah's advice and Hibiki remembers Senna Gekko when she parted ways; Senna was to join the Izumo military before being kidnapped by Dr. Eggman while Hibiki was still under the care of her mother. Hibiki was soon became upset of Senna being kidnapped and decided to serve King Dedede before Meta Knight came to Dens. In the Present, Akame introduced herself to Kisarah as Senna and Hibiki were now reunited stating that both would happily choose to be each other's sibling, if they could do redo everything. Characters *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Paul de Sand *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane Battles Senna Gekko vs. Hibiki Takane Participants *Paul Gekko Junior *Kirby *Budo *Wave *Hibiki Takane *Merak Locations *Whispy Woods Forest Winners *Kisarah (due to debut appearance) Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon